


Got you

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF, Camp Rock RPF, Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers, Music RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Joe/Nick, something based off I Got You by Leona Lewis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got you

Fingers fit between the back of the couch and the cushion, Nick thumbs at the fabric. They're in the lounge on set. Aly and Demi are laughing and generally having a fit wherever they are. Nick's pretty sure they were the ones who were supposed to be filming. Joe's eyes seem to be focused directly ahead of him, and it bothers Nick that he's sitting so still. Maybe he should feel guilty, but Nick doesn't want him to, and it's obvious that the laughter is making his eyes look that glossy.   
  
It's a mumble at first; it surprises Nick actually, which Joe can tell, when he stops mid-sentence and he turns to see Nick's face go loose as he draws in a breath, revving up to give it another go. As he blows out on an exhale, Nick slips his hands out from the cushion and wraps it around the back of Joe's neck. It gives him a reason to focus, something to hold onto, Joe thinks, but he doesn't feel like he deserves to be Nick's anchor like that. Thoughts travel between them easily a lot of the time, and Nick can see from just the glance down as the tips of his fingers touch Joe's skin, that he feels even  _more_  guilty at his touch.   
  
There's too much quiet between them and now Nick needs to tell Joe what he was trying to say before. He wants Joe's muscles to un-knot, his back to go slump against the couch, his leg to bounce up now and then like he did when he was content. "At least you... told me. I would have felt worse if you didn't, and I just found out." Joe's head tilts to the side a little, giving Nick an endeared look with eyelids dipping down a bit more, incredulous at how well Nick is taking it, practically thanking Joe.   
  
"You know I'll always be here. Like, I'm not saying this isn't important. I know she means a lot to you. But, I'm not going away..." Joe lets himself smile a little and Nick's grip on his neck tightens affectionately before he smiles back. It's a cautious smile. Joe's pretty sure Nick doesn't trust it to define itself as a smile, with the way one corner is lower than the other, and the way the rest of his face is kind of tight. But his eyes are warm, and Joe wants to say something back, anything to thank Nick and tell him that Nick's always the one he'll come back to.   
  
The pause is too long and Nick realizes Joe is fumbling, probably grasping at straws in his head for the right thing to say or do. So Nick pulls him into an awkward hug where they sit and he holds on tight until someone knocks on the door, opens it an inch and says, "Shane Grey, needed on set in five!" Joe loosens in his arms immediately, like if he can meld himself to Nick, get inside him, he won't have to ever leave, even if he wants to.


End file.
